This invention relates generally to sink water sprayers and, more particularly, to a multi-function sink water sprayer that can selectively cause a water stream to pulsate, cause the water stream to be delivered in a selected pattern, and utilize a selected auxiliary cleaning attachment.
Modern kitchen sink systems include a sprayer connected to a hose such that the sprayer may be extended and actuated to rinse dishes or the like. The primary usefulness of a conventional sink sprayer is its directional discharge ability. However, additional cleaning devices are frequently needed for use in conjunction with a sink sprayer in order to sufficiently remove dried food from dishes prior to washing them or loading them into a dishwasher. The existing devices do not provide a water sprayer that is capable of accomplishing the variety of uses encountered at a kitchen sink environment.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a multi-functional sink water spraying apparatus that enables a user to selectively cause a water stream to pulsate. Further, it is desirable to have a water spraying apparatus that enables a user to select a desired water stream output pattern. In addition, it is desirable to have a water spraying apparatus having selectable quick-connect cleaning attachments.
Accordingly, a multi-functional sink water spraying apparatus according to the present invention includes a sprayer housing having a generally hollow interior with upstream and downstream ends. An inlet port at the upstream end is capable of being attached to a hose for supplying water to the apparatus. A main channel extends between the upstream and downstream ends. More particularly, an upper and lower channel may be connected to the main channel and the downstream end may include respective upper and lower outlet ports. A trigger is coupled to the sprayer housing for actuating a water stream to flow through the main channel. A pulsation selector disc is rotatably mounted to the downstream end of the sprayer housing and defines a hole that may be selectively aligned with either the upper (xe2x80x9cpulsation configurationxe2x80x9d) or lower (xe2x80x9cstandard configurationxe2x80x9d) outlet port. A shaft extends outwardly from the downstream end and through the pulsation selector disc. A rotor assembly is connected to the shaft for repetitively interrupting a water stream flowing through the pulsation selector disc hole when the hole is positioned at the pulsation configuration. However, at the standard configuration, pulsation is avoided.
A water pattern selector disc is rotatably coupled to the pulsation selector disc and includes a plurality of nozzle ports of different configurations. Therefore, the pattern selector disc may be rotated by a user such that water received from the pulsation selector disc (via the rotor assembly) is output through a selected nozzle port. The pattern selector disc includes a hub. The water spraying apparatus includes a plurality of cleaning attachments, each cleaning attachment having a shaft that may be releasably coupled to the hub. Therefore, a user may select the cleaning attachment, water stream pattern, and pulsation setting that is most appropriate for a particular cleaning task.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a multi-function sink water spraying apparatus for use in cleaning dishes having various degrees of cleaning requirements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water spraying device, as aforesaid, in which a user may select whether a water stream will pulsate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a water spraying device, as aforesaid, in which a user may select an outflow water pattern.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a water spraying device, as aforesaid, having a trigger-action water actuator means.
A further object of this invention is to provide a water spraying device, as aforesaid, in which auxiliary cleaning attachments may be interchangeably coupled to the apparatus.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a water spraying device, as aforesaid, which may selectively dispense soap during operation.